I Will Always Love You No Matter What
by Kyukubi
Summary: Seokjin melakukan proses yang sama sebanyak 5 kali, dan semuanya hasilnya sama, 2 garis. (Namjin/Oneshoot/Fluff/Mpreg)


**I will always love you no matter what**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: None (Except alur gaje, kecepetan, typo dan bahasa yang ga jelas**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin menatap benda terkutuk itu dia terdiam. Garis merah itu masih saja berjumlah 1, ternyata dia hanya iritasi lambung. Dia sudah lelah menangis, dia hanya menghela nafas, dan membuang stik test kehamilan itu kedalam tempat sampah. Dengan wajah lesu Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi, Sementara Namjoon sudah terduduk menunggu suaminya itu. Mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, kepala Namjoon terangkat, melihat Seokjin yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lesu, Namjoon sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dengan cepat Namjoon berdiri, dan membawa suaminya itu kedalam pelukannya, dia dapat merasakan Suaminya itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya, dan juga bahunya sudah mulai merasa basah. Dia bilang dia lelah menangis? Hah iya itu tadi.

"Ssshhh sayang, sudah tidak apa-apa." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan tetapi sepertinya suaminya ini tidak mau mendengarkan

"Tapi-"

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja, masih ada opsi adopsi, aku tidak peduli."

Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin yang basah akibat air mata dan menghapus lembut air mata itu

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku masih tetap mencintaimu, okay?"

"Tapi-orang tuamu Namjoon, aku-"

"Aish sudah jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka tidak mengerti situasi kita saat ini, jadi jangan dengarkan siapapun selain aku, mengerti?"

Seokjin yang sedari tadi terisak pun terdiam. Suami nya ini memang pintar dalam hal seperti ini dan Seokjin sangat bahagia dia bisa menikahi lelaki seperti Namjoon. Yang tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari dirinya selain untuk selalu berada disisinya.

Namjoon tersenyum, mengecup pelipis suaminya selama 5 tahun itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Seokjin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya merasakan betapa suaminya itu mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana jika kita makan diluar? Hm?"

Seokjin tersenyum dengan mata yang masih sembab dan mengangguk "Aku ingin fried chicken!"

Mendengar jawaban antusias dari suaminya, Namjoon tersenyum lebar, setidaknya dia bisa tersenyum lagi "Apapun yang kau inginkan sayang, ayo, bersiaplah kita berangkat. "

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di kedai fried chicken yang cukup terkenal di garosugil. Karena mereka tiba 30 menit setelah kedai tersebut buka jadi mereka masih mendapat tempat duduk, biasanya tempat ini selalu ramai di kunjungi bahkan saat weekdays. Mereka memesan makanan serta minuman dan hidangan penutup, membuat sang waiters melongo saat mendengarkan pesanan mereka.

Setelah sang waitress pergi Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan senyuman merekah dan memegang tangannya

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ibu jari Namjoon mengelus punggung tangan Seokjin lembut. Gesture penuh kasih sayang dari Namjoon itu membuat hati Seokjin menjadi lebih tenang. Seokjin membalas dengan mengapit tangan Namjoon di kedua tangannya

"Never been better"

Sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak terburu-buru untuk memiliki anak, hanya saja orang tua Namjoon (juga Seokjin) sudah memusingkan mereka dengan momongan. Mereka pun mencoba, tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Mereka bahkan sempat memeriksakan diri ke dokter, semuanya pun baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka. 5 Tahun, 5 tahun mereka mencoba namun hasilnya sia-sia. Walaupun mereka sudah mencoba berbagai cara dan segala obat serta therapy medis tapi hasilnya masih sama saja. Nihil.

Di satu sisi, Seokjin merasa bersalah, apa mungkin dia yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk mereka? Apa mungkin memang ada sesuatu-

"Hayo, ngelamunin apa"

Lamunan Seokjin buyar ketika suara Namjoon memasuki gendang telinga nya. Seokjin hanya menggeleng

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

Namjoon yang tahu betul sifat kekasihnya itu tahu jika Seokjin masih memikirkan hal tadi, namun dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, dia pasti sudah sangat lelah.

"Namjoon hyung? Seokjin Hyung?" Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Seokjin dan Namjoon menoleh mendapati Jungkook dan Taehyung, berdiri di dekat meja mereka "Oh! Taehyung ah Jungkook ah!"

Kedua lelaki yang disapa itu tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di samping pasangan itu "Kalian sudah lama disini? Oh dan bolehkah kami bergabung" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook dan Seokjin sudah saling berpelukan di seberang meja

"Ah tentu! The more the merrier" Namjoon tersenyum dan memanggil kembali waitress tadi

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian disini" Namjoon berujar kepada Taehyung setelah sang waitress mengambil kembali pesanan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah adik kelas mereka semasa kuliah. Jungkook dan Seokjin kenal terlebih dahulu karena Jungkook sama seperti Seokjin, seorang Carrier.

Seokjin mengangguk "Mhhm, dan kau Jungkook kulihat kau semakin cerah saja, dan kulitmu semakin halus" Seokjin mencubit pipi Jungkook yang semakin…berisi sejak terakhir mereka bertemu dan tubuh Jungkook juga semakin gendut.

Taehyung tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya yang kini tersipu malu "Jungkook _ngidam_ fried chicken kebetulan"

Seokjin dan Namjoon melempar pandangan penuh tanya satu dengan yang lain "Ngidam?" Seokjin bertanya lagi

Taehyung mengangguk "Iya, ngidam, sudah 3 bulan ini, terakhir dia ngidam udang, jam 3 pagi, bayangkan saja hyung, mana ada yang jualan udang pagi buta?"

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu di pikiran Seokjin berbunyi klik dan matanya membulat "Kau hamil?!" Seokjin memegang perut Jungkook dan benar, dirasakan perut dongsaengnya itu sedikit mengeras dan menggembung.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk "Mhhm, baru 4 bulan hyung" Seokjin memekik girang dan memeluk Jungkook erat "Aigoooo! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Ish dongsaeng macam apa kau ini? Hah!" Seokjin mencubit lengan Jungkook perlahan. Yang dicubit hanya memberi kekehan kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Maaf hyung, habis, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan.." Jungkook tersenyum kecil "Kalian kapan akan menyusul?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Jungkook, Seokjin dan Namjoon membeku seketika. Ingin rasanya Namjoon merutuk Jungkook tapi lelaki itu tidak tahu menahu, Seokjin masih terdiam namun segera tersenyum "Jika sudah saatnya, ah! Kapan due dates untuk si kecil ini?" Seokjin mengalihkan pertanyaan tadi yang disambut dengan jawaban antusias dari Jungkook

Melihat itu Namjoon menghela nafas lega "Ah Taehyung ah-" "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Taehyung memotong belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Taehyung memang orang yang paling peka dalam membaca keadaan, tetapi Namjoon terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng "Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, oh iya bagaimana dengan-"

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak saling berbicara. Keheningan ini sangat membunuh Namjoon. Dia tahu banyak yang Seokjin pikirkan di dalam kepalanya itu namun dia tidak ingin merusak mood Seokjin lebih jauh. Setelah mereka tiba, Seokjin menggantungkan jaketnya di gantungan dekat pintu begitu pula dengan Namjoon

Mereka pun berganti pakaian dengan piyama masing-masing dan merebahkan diri di kasur king size yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Tanpa basa basi Seokjin langsung memasukkan diri ke pelukan suaminya. Namjoon yang mengerti pun langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah sayang" satu kecupan Namjoon daratkan pada kening suaminya.

Namjoon masih tetap memeluk suaminya hingga dia merasakan Suaminya mulai tertidur. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah pada Seokjin. Sebagai seorang Carrier, sangat banyak beban yang di tanggung olehnya, sebagai lelaki yang bisa mengandung banyak cemooh yang dia terima dari luar dan bahkan lingkungan kerjanya. Dia ingat bagaimana Seokjin menangis ketika pulang dari kantornya karena seorang kolega nya tidak henti-hentinya melecehkannya dan saat mereka masih pacaran, bagaimana Seokjin selalu mendapat perlakuan tak layak dikampus dan bahkan hampir berdampak pada kuliahnya. Tetapi dia merasa beruntung orang tuanya menerima Seokjin apa adanya ketika Ia mengenalkan Seokjin pada mereka, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Namjoon harus berpisah dengan Seokjin, karena dia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis itu.

Perlahan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Namjoon memberi satu kecupan terakhir di pipi Seokjin sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya, dan menyusul Seokjin untuk tidur.

Matahari pagi menyinari ruangan yang di dominasi warna crème dan putih itu (serta beberapa pink). Seokjin menggeliat didalam selimutnya, rasanya dia masih ingin tidur. Seokjin meraih disamping nya agar dia bisa bergelung kembali di pelukan suaminya tetapi dia tidak merasakan kehadiran suamninya di sampingnya. Melenguh kesal, Seokjin membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat bahwa Namjoon sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Aneh. Biasanya dia yang bangun duluan sebelum suaminya itu dan membangunkannya untuk kerja-dengan cepat mata Seokjin terbelalak, dia melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan ini masih Jumat. Dengan cepat Seokjin terbangun dia hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor

"Loh? Sudah bagun?" Kegiatan Seokjin terhenti saat melihat Namjoon di ambang pintu dengan nampan yang berisi sepiring roti bakar dan susu serta buah. Seokjin yang melihat itu pun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung

"Joonie? Kau..memasak?" Tanya Seokjin perlahan. Biasanya jika urusan masak memasak dialah yang mengambil alih, karena Namjoon itu ceroboh bisa-bisa dia membakar seluruh isi dapur.

"Mhhm, duduk dulu, sarapan lah setelah itu kita bersiap-siap" Seokjin semakin bingung dibuatnya. Bersiap-siap? Bersiap siap kemana?perasaan mereka tidak membicarakan apapun kemarin.

"Bersiap-siap? Mau kemana? Dan aku masih harus kerja Namjoonie aku sebentar lagi masuk!" Seokjin mengerang dia melihat jam kemabli dan waktu menunjukkan waktu pukul 8.22

"ASTAGA! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT-"

"Seokjin-"

"Aduh bagaimana jika Choi sajangnim marah padaku nanti-"

"Jinseok dengarkan-"

"Aku sarapan nanti ne? maafkan aku –"

"Astaga Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin yang ditarik oleh Namjoon itupun terdiam. Matanya masih melebar menatap suaminya itu "Dengarkan aku suamiku sayang, Jangan panic. Aku sudah menelfon kantormu, aku bilang hari ini kau sakit dan hari ini kita akan pergi berlibur"

Mendengar penjelasan Namjoon, Seokjin hanya melongo. Butuh waktu 1 menit untuk Seokjin untuk dapat menyerap semua informasi yang Namjoon berikan. Namjoon yang melihat suaminya hanya melongo seperti itu mencubit pipi Seokjin dengan gemas

"Jangan seperti itu, ayo mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu makan, okay? Mumpung masih pagi kita bisa tiba disana tepat waktu"

Dan dengan itu Namjoon menghilang keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih mengenakan piyama dengan rambut berantakan.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di mobil dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak memberi tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, dia hanya akan tertawa jika Seokjin bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Bahkan Namjoon sudah menyiapkan koper untuk mereka berdua.

Hampir 2 jam perjalanan dan Seokjin masih clueless "Namjoon ah, ayolah beritahu aku, kita mau kemana?" Seokjin merengek di kursi penumpang. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Namjoon sama sekali tidak melirik Seokjin "Nanti kau akan tahu sayang" Jawab Namjoon enteng, matanya masih terfokus pada jalan didepannya.

Seokjin yang masih kesal menyenderkan badannya dikursi penumpang dan menutup matanya. Hampir saja dia tertidur jika Namjoon tidak membangunkkannya 20 menit kemudian

"Sayang, ayo, kita sudah sampai."

Namjoon membangunkan Seokjin perlahan dengan mengelus lembut pipinya. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya melihat pemandangan sekeliling yang terasa asing baginya

"Uhm? Kita dimana?" Namjoon sekali lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah nanti kau akan tahu, ayo turun"

Seokjin mengikuti Namjoon dan turun dari mobil. Ketika ia menanjakkan kakinya, dia melihat rumah besar didepan mereka. Sekarang ini mereka berada di bukit dan rumah ini tepat berada diatasnya.

Melihat pemandangan di depan, Seokjin menjadi semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Ini sebenarnya milik Paman, tapi dia mengijinkan kita untuk tinggal disini selama weekend. Ayo masuk" Namjoon memegang tangan Seokjin dan menariknya masuk. Didalam, segala interior nya terkesan minimalis, hampir mirip dengan rumah mereka yang didominasi crème dan putih.

Ketika mereka sudah membereskan segala barang mereka, Namjoon membawa Seokjin keluar, ke daerah perdesaan kecil yang dekat dengan bukit itu dan saat ini sedang diadakan bazaar untuk perayaan tahunan mereka. Disana banyak sekali stand-stand kecil yang berjualan baik kudapan, juga aksesoris kecil-kecil yang lucu.

Seokjin terkesima melihat pemandangan sekitar yang penuh dengan warna. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang terlihat menikmati perjalanan ini "Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Seokjin mengangguk antusias "Mhm! Semuanya sangat cantik!" Namjoon menarik Seokjin mendekat dengan menarik pinggangnya dan mengusak rambutnya perlahan "Syukurlah, oh, ada sesuatu yang kau suka?"

Dengan cepat Seokjin menunjuk kedai makanan kecil yang menjual odeng "Aku ingin odeng!" kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Namjoon "Baiklah ayo kesana-" belum sempat Namjoon selesai berbicara, handphonenya berbunyi. Namjoon pun mengambil handphonenya di saku kantongnya dan melihat caller ID nya "Oh, ini Yoongi, kesana dulu saja, aku susul oke? Hati hati"

Seokjin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kedai yang tadi dia tunjuk, di tengah perjalanan dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik celananya. Dia melihat kebawah dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam legam dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu memegangi celananya. Seokjin berjongkok agar dapat melihat anak itu dengan jelas

"Eh? Ada apa adik manis? Apa kau tersesat?" Seokjin bertanya perlahan

Anak itu menggeleng "Tidak-aku tidak tersesat"

Mendengar itu dahi Seokjin mengkerut "Lalu?- kenapa kau disini? Ayah dan Ibumu mana?"

Sekali lagi anak itu menggeleng

"Kau tidak tahu ayah dan ibumu? Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Minjung! Dan aku tahu!" Jawab anak itu dengan senyuman. Pipi kiri anak itu terdapat lesung pipit sama dengan-

"Ibu tunggu aku ya!"

Perkataan anak itu membuyarkan pikiran Seokjin

"Eh?"

Anak itu menunjuk Seokjin dengan jemari mungilnya "Ibu tunggu aku ya, sebentar lagi aku datang, disitu" Anak itu kemudian menunjuk perut Seokjin

Jantung Seokjin berdetak cepat, anak ini baru saja memanggilnya ibu? siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Dan mengapa ia menunjuk perutnya?

Kepalanya terasa ringan, keringat mulai sedikit bercucuran di dahinya. Dia ingin pingsan rasanya mendengar anak itu memanggil dia ibu.

"Eh? Apa yang-"

Dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, ketika dia menengok kesamping dia melihat Namjoon berjalan kearahnya

"Seokjin? Ada apa? Apa kau menjatuhkan sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggeleng "Tidak, tadi ada anak ini-" dia hendak menunjuk ke anak kecil yang tadi di sampingnya namun, tiba-tiba anak itu sudah tidak ada. Seokjin terkejut. Dia terjengkal kebelakang saat melihat anak itu sudah tidak ada

"Seokjin, tidak ada siapapun dari tadi"

"Namjoon aku bersumpah-"

"Seokjin ah.."

"Namjoon-"

"Sayang, aku tahu..belakangan ini memang sedikit…penuh tekanan..tapi aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja, okay? Nah ayo, kita makan lagi pula aku lapar."

Seokjin berdiri dan kemudian ditarik oleh Namjoon pergi. Dia melihat kebelakang dan tidak ada siapa siapa pun di tempat dia berdiri tadi. Apa…dia berhalusinasi?.

Saat hari semakin gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke villa milik paman Namjoon. Ketika sampai, Namjoon langung merebahkan diri sofa. Seokjin menggeleng. Kekasihnya itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidak melepas jaketnya.

"Joonie, lepas dulu jaketmu"

Namjoon mengerang namun menuruti perkataan suaminya dengan melepas jaketnya sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ish! Kau ini, rapi sedikit!

Gumaman itu hanya dibalas dengan lirikan dari Namjoon. Melihat suaminya sedang melipati pakaiannya, Namjoon bangkit dan memeluknya dari belakang. Seokjin berhenti melihat jaket Namjoon sebelum merilekskan dirinya dipelukan lelaki yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Namjoon, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Senyuman merekah di wajah Namjoon menujukkan lesung pipi khas milik Namjoon. Dengan erat Namjoon memeluk Seokjin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seokjin

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu untuk bersantai sejenak apa salah?"

Seokjin menggeleng "Tidak..tidak salah..hanya saja…kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Namjoon memutar badan Seokjin, mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang membuat tubuh Seokjin terasa hangat

"Aku melihat belakangan ini kau seperti benar-benar stress, aku hanya ingin kau relaks sejenak. Jadi lupakan semuanya, dan sekarang-" Namjoon memotong ucapannya, menangkup pipi Seokjin dan mendongakkanya ke atas untuk menatap Namjoon "Fokus padaku"

Kaki Seokjin melemas seketika ketika Namjoon mencium bibirnya. Seokjin menarik baju Namjoon sehingga ia mendekat hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit untuk ciuman itu berubah menjadi liar "Nam-Namjoon ah!" Seokjin mendengking saat Namjoon meremas bongkahan kenyalnya itu

Tangan Namjoon masih terus bermain membuat Seokjin kewalahan. Di lehernya sudah mulai tercetak bekas ungu kebiruan dari gigitan kecil yang diberikan Namjoon. Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin dan Seokjin dengan cekatan melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan kakinya dipinggangnya dan dengan secepat kilat, Namjoon membawa mereka kekamar dan menguncinya dan mereka padahal belum sampai 1 hari menetap disini.

Setelah bergumul selama empat jam Nafas mereka masih tersengal-sengal, Seokjin dan sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang. Namjoon tersenyum puas sementara Seokjin merasakan kakiknya sudah mati rasa dan rasanya tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya hilang satu-persatu. dia sudah kelelahan 'meladeni' kekasihnya hingga 2 kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda, Namun terdapat senyum kecil tersungging diwajahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari kejadian tadi sudah dia lupakan begitu saja.

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Badan Seokjin rasanya lemas. Dia sudah 2 hari ini mengeluarkan sarapannya terus menerus. Entah mengapa, indera penciumannya juga semakin aneh. Belakangan ini dia membenci bau seafood padahal dia sangat menyukai seafood. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya pun dingin, mungkin nanti dia akan ke dokter

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon dari luar. Kebetulan ini hari sabtu jadi mereka berdua berada dirumah. Seokjin bangkit setelah membersihkan semuanya dan keluar dari mandi dengan tampang lesu dan wajah yang pucat. Melihat keadaan Seokjin yang seperti itu membuat Namjoon menjadi semakin khawatir

"Astaga, kau pucat sekali? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau salah makan?"

Seokjin menggeleng "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu..mungkin iritasi lambung seperti dulu" Ujar Seokjin menenangkan suaminya

"Lebih baik periksa. Aku antar sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tidak, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Yoongi? Aku bisa menunggu"

" _Yoongi_ bisa menunggu, kau suamiku"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Namjoon, lagipula bukannya proyek ini penting? Aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja"

Namjoon yang masih tidak yakin akan jawaban suaminya itu mengerang kesal, proyek nya dengan Yoongi memang penting karena jika mereka memenangkan tender ini maka kemungkinan mereka dapat menjadi produser tetap di agensi yang sedang naik daun itu.

Mengangguk pasrah Namjoon mencium kening suaminya "Baiklah, kalo begitu tunggu aku oke? Jangan pergi sendiri." Seokjin mengangguk "Iya Joonie, tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja"

Siang itu, Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri. Karena semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia berinisiatif membereskan rumah yang sudah mulai berantakan. Setiap sudut ruangan dengan telaten dia bersihkan, saat selesai membersihkan dapur, dia melihat ada suatu kotak berwarna pink yang dia sangat familiar. Dengan perlahan Seokjin mengambil kotak itu dan melihat tulisan yang tertera didepannya

'Alat test kehamilan 99% akurat' kenapa dia masih memiliki 1?

Memori dari tiga minggu lalu tiba-tiba datang di pikiran Seokjin. Anak kecil itu, yang memanggilnya ibu. Seokjin jadi memikirkan gejala sakit nya: Muntah di pagi hari, hidung sensitive, cepat lelah

Apa…Seokjin..tapi tidak mungkin? Apa Seokjin hanya berlebihan? Seokjin meletakkan kotak itu kembalii dan hendak keluar menuju kamar tetapi entah kenapa ada satu suara kecil di belakang kepala Seokjin yang membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik mengambil kotak itu.

Dua garis. Benda itu menunjukkan dua garis.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Seokjin memegang benda itu dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut, dia takut akan merusaknya. Seokjin meletakkan benda itu di wastafel dan berlari menuju supermarket terdekat. Sang kasir terkejut melihat Seokjin yang melempar 5 boks benda berwarna pink itu di counter. Sang kasir hanya melongo tapi dengan segera menscannya agar Seokjin bisa membayarnya.

Setiba nya dirumah, Seokjin melakukan proses yang sama sebanyak 5 kali, dan semuanya hasilnya sama, 2 garis

Kaki Seokjin melemas dan dengansendirinya dia menjatuhan diri dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak percaya ini, setelah 5 tahun, dia hamil. Benar-benar hamil. Dia menghapus air matanya dan menaruh satu tangannya di perutnya

"Apa-apa kau benar-benar disini nak? Apa kau benar-benar ada disini?"

Seokjin bertanya, suaranya mulai parau. "Appa mu pasti akan senang mendengar ini" Oh dia tidak sabar menunggu Namjoon pulang.

Saat Namjoon membuka pintu, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, rumah ini sepi, terlalu sepi. Dia terdiam, mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar "Seokjin? Sayang?" Namjoon memanggil suaminya, apa dia pergi

"Di dapur!"

Namjoon mendesah lega saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Dia berjalan kedapur dan melihat Seokjin sedang memasak daging dengan apron berwarna baby blue "Wah! Baunya enak sekali masak apa?" Namjoon bertanya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang suaminya

Seokjin terkekeh dan mencium pipi Namjoon "Selamat datang, makan malamnya sebentar lagi jadi, bergantilah pakaian dulu" Namjoon menurut dan berjalanmenuju kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian.

Ketika dia kembali ke dapur, di mejamakan sudah terbentang berbagai macam lauk pauk serta side dishes membuat mata Namjoon terbelalak

"Astaga, kau masak banyak sekali? Kita disini hanya berdua" Namjoon tersenyum, namun bertemakasih pada Seokjin yang telah memasak

"Mhhm, tapi aku kan tidak hanya makan untuk seorang saja sekarang"

Jawaban Seokjin membuat Namjoon membeku ditempatnya,apa maksudnya Seokjin berbicara seperti itu

"Apa?"

Senyuman Seokjin melebar. Dia merogoh saku apronnya dan memberikan Namjoon seonggok tissue yang membuat Namjoon semakin bingung "Sayang ini apa?"

Seokjin menggeleng "kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak membukanya kan? "

Namjoon melihat bungkusan itu dengan mata menyipit dengan perlahan dia membukanya. Didalam ada stick test kehamilan, bergaris dua.

"Selamat, kau akan menjadi ayah!"

* * *

Hi, Im back

Adakah yang kangen? Ehehehe

Maaf aku sempet menghilang disini but I'm back! (kinda)

Anyway kalo kalian mau aku lanjut FF ini, leave a review! And as always krtik dan saran sangat sangat diterima MUACH

Also! Ff mana yang kalian ingin aku update? Leave a review too!


End file.
